Raising The Littles
by edwardandbella4eva
Summary: In a blink of an eye you can lose the one most important to you. One text, 5 seconds spent not looking at the road can change your life forever. Bella and Edward have been dating for 4 years and are 17 years old, getting ready to welcome their first child into the world when everything goes wrong.
1. Prologue: Highway Don't Care

**Song: Highway Don't Care - Tim McGraw ft. Taylor Swift and Keith Urban**

**_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby_  
_I can't live without you, I can't live without you, baby, oh baby_**

**A/N: Trailer on my YouTube (Veronica Greene) link on profile, and there is a playlist of all the songs in my YouTube too. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight as much as I wish I did... :(**

**Prologue**

* * *

My phone beeped with a text message, "i love you" it read, my phone vibrated again, "both of you". Edward and I had just found out a month ago that I was pregnant, now at 3 months I had a bump, something that Edward was extremely happy about. Yeah, we're only seventeen, juniors in high school, but everything happens for a reason...right?

I texted Edward back we love you too and put my phone down knowing that he should be leaving from work soon so that we could go to my doctors appointment. I tidied up my room and put my things away that were laying on the floor, things like books, clothes, school stuff. I looked at the clock, 2:13. My appointment was at 2;30 so I grabbed my cell phone and keys. Getting into the car I turned on the radio. **_"Highway won't hold you tonight, highway don't know you're alive, highway don't care if you're all alone but I do. I can't live without you, I can't live without you baby!"_ **

The song had always made me cry, the one you love being taken away from you and you not being able to help them. I turned off the radio, focusing more on the road. I smiled as I arrived at my doctors office in Naperville. Edward works at a music store in Joliet, another suburb of Chicago just like Naperville and Aurora where Edward and I live.

My dad was...supportive, in his own way. He wasn't necessarily thrilled with the fact that I was pregnant, but he accepted and respected Edward and my decision to keep the baby. I walked into the doctors office and checked my phone to make see if Edward had texted me that he was here. Nothing. But that's alright, traffic can get bad in that area, it's not uncommon.

I filled out the necessarily forms handed them to the receptionist. She smiled at me, "Thank you", she said. I nodded, and checked my phone again, still nothing. Now I was starting to get mad, he promised that he wouldn't forget this time.

"Isabella Swan" the nurse called. I stood up and walked through the door to the hallway where the nurse checked my weight and height and all of the ordinary stuff before leading me to an exam room.

* * *

The appointment lasted longer than expected because the doctor found that I was pregnant, with not only one baby, but two. Twins, which just made me even more upset with Edward for not being here. I've called him three times and he hasn't answered, and I can't even count how many times that I've texted him with no response.

**_"When you ask "do you wanna dance, my barefoot Cinderella" Don't need no slippers or a party dress, The way you're lookin' right Now is what I like the best And then you..." _**

I quickly answer my phone as this is Edward's ringtone. "Hello? Edward?" "Is this Isabella Swan?" a lady's voice responds. Why does someone have Edward's phone? Where is he? "Yes, why do you have my boyfriend's phone?" I ask. "I'm sorry to report that your boyfriend, Edward Cullen has been in a severe car accident, he ha..." "Is he okay!?" I quickly respond, interrupting the woman on the other side of the conversation. "Another vehicle ran a red light into the drivers side of the car. Mr. Cullen was killed on impact. I'm sorry ma'am. We are trying to figure out how to contact his parents, would you know their information?" She asked me in the same perky tone she answered the phone with. I told her the information and ended the call. I had tears running down my face as I caressed my small baby bump thinking of their father who would never meet them.


	2. Chapter 1: Over You

"_But you went away_

_How dare you?_

_I miss you_

_They say I'll be ok_

_But I'm not going to ever get over you"_

_~ 'Over You',_ Miranda Lambert

Chapter 1:

I promised myself,_ 'this will be good for us' _but now I'm not so sure. Everybody is looking at me as if I had a second head or third arm. People were whispering things like:

"_I heard she had a baby"_

"_Slut", and _

"_I heard her boyfriend left her"_. It frustrated me, they didn't know my story. They were just judging me for no reason. So what if I have children? So what if the father isn't around? Most of them don't even know my name. I tried to ignore them but it was a little tricky because they weren't being exactly quiet about their opinions.

I sighed and walked to the main office building where a pudgy woman who looked to be in her mid-40s sat. She had those sugar free candies sitting on the counter in a glass bowl next to her name tag, _Mrs. Cope_

"Hello, I am Isabella Swan. I'm here to grab my schedule." She smiled at me,

"We've been expecting you" she said and went into the back room. I took the time to look around the room. Plastic plants littered the room, as if there wasn't enough green outside. I sighed as I looked outside and noticed that it had started to rain. Just my luck. I went to my truck grabbed my bag and ran into the main building where my 1st class was… math. Not necessarily my strong suit. This year, being my final year of high school meant that I would be taking Calculus…. Gross. The warning bell rang and I hurried to my class so that I wouldn't be late on my first day. My teacher's name was Mr. Varner, who made me introduce myself in front of the class.

"Um… my name is Bella…I just moved here from Chicago" Mr. Varner looked at me,

"Why did you move?" I internally groaned. This was the one question I had been hoping that I wouldn't get.

"I guess I just needed a new start." I said quietly and Mr. Varner nodded. He pointed to a chair in the back next to a girl with glasses. I moved to sit next to her quickly and Mr. Varner started handing out the syllabus for the class. The girl smiled at me,

"Hi, I'm Angela" I gave her a small grin.

"Nice to meet you" I said. She nodded and went to doodling on her notebook. Shy, just like me.

2nd period I had gym, 3rd English, 4th History, and now I had lunch. I sat next to Angela who had quickly become my friend and she introduced me to her boyfriend Ben, Jessica, Eric, Tyler, and Lauren (although if you asked me I couldn't tell you who was who) As I sat down for lunch I looked at the grey lunch tray that contained a boring ham sandwich, an apple, and milk. I silently ate while the rest of them were talking.

"Hey, is it true that you have a kid?" one of the people at the table asked. I looked at him shocked, I mean people had been whispering and gossiping all day but nobody had actually come out strait and asked. I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded and said, "Yeah, twins. A boy and a girl" I said in a near whisper.

"So where's the father?" one of the girl asked in a snotty voice.

"Lauren!" Angela whispered urgently. I looked at her.

"No, it's fine… you guys are going to do whatever to find out everything you can about him if I don't reply. Um, last year when I was 3 months pregnant my boyfriend was driving from work to come to our appointment and was in an accident. He didn't make it." I finished and grabbed my tray. I dumped it and left for my next class, which was Biology. I was early for class so I went up to the teacher and introduced myself. He told me where to sit and said that my lab partner would be a student named Edward. I flinched at the name and sat down. I took out my phone and opened my contacts. I scrolled down to my Edward and tapped on his face. I called his cell phone knowing that his parents hadn't disconnected it and listened as it went straight to voicemail.

"_Hello, you've reached Edward Masen, I am unable to get to the phone right now. But if you are Bella, I love you. If you're my mom, I'm fine I just don't have my phone on me or it's turned off. If you are not any of those people please leave a message." BEEP._

I hung up and noticed that people had started to file into the classroom. I put my phone back into my backpack and got my notebook and a pen out. My lab partner…Edward sits next to me, but I don't look up at him. The teacher hands out the lab report and tells us to complete it with our partners. I look up from my notebook that I had been absentmindedly doodling in. Hearts with Edward Masen and Isabella Swan, I had also doodled my babies names, Riley and Anthony Masen. I quickly closed my notebook and put it away. I looked at Edward and gasped. He was like a carbon-copy of my Edward, only slightly different.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen" he said in his smooth voice. I couldn't believe that he was here. He died.

"Edward" I whispered, and that was when I fainted.

EPOV:

This girl, I knew her… but I couldn't place how. I don't remember much from my human life. Just that I was from Chicago and my family's name was Masen. I knew that this girl, Bella had just moved from Chicago, was she someone that I knew as a human? Erg, it is so frustrating not to know about my past life. Bella sat doodling in her notebook but I wasn't going to snoop. When the teacher told us to introduce ourselves she looked at her notebook and blushed as if she just realized what she did. When I saw her blush and actually move her scent hit me full force. She smelled delicious but I didn't want to harm her. She finally looked at me, shocked, as if she recognized me.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen" I told her.

"Edward" she whispered and fainted. I caught her before she hit the ground and called Mr. Banner over as I gathered her into my arms and ran to my car. I gently placed Bella into the passenger seat of my silver Volvo and buckled her in. I reclined the seat so that she wouldn't fall forward and got into the driver's seat.

I drove her to the hospital so that my father Carlisle could help her, and maybe he might know something about her, from my human life. I grabbed my phone from my pocket.

"Carlisle, I'm coming to the hospital" I told him.

"Oh, son…are you okay? Did something happen at school?"

"This new girl, Bella fainted during biology" I replied, "I feel like I know her but I'm not sure…maybe she was from my old life?"

"Well, I will be waiting for you when you get here and maybe if I see the girl we can go through some of your old things and see if she had a part in your former life." Carlisle told me.

"Okay, bye" I hung up and looked over to Bella. I was missing something – I was sure of it. But what was it?


	3. Chapter 2: Taking Over Me

_You don't remember me_

_But I remember you_

_I lie awake and try so hard_

_Not to think of you_

_But who can decide what they dream and dream_

_I do_

_~'Taking Over Me', _Evanescence

Chapter 2: (BPOV)

I wake up to voices speaking over me, and they are talking about me. A soft velvet voice urges me awake,

"Bella, wake up" , It's a sweet angel speaking, my Edward.

Then, I remember what had just happened. Why was he here? I thought he had died? How could my love still be alive? I went to his funeral, I spoke (well, cried mostly) during his wake. His children… they don't know of him.

It was my fault, I texted him and he, looked away from the wheel to respond, it was my fau…

I blinked against the bright light that entered my eyes,

"Do you remember what happened?" A man with blonde hair asks, he is wearing a white lab coat with the name "Dr. Carlisle Cullen" on the piece of plastic pinned to his pen pocket.

"Yeah" I said still slightly disoriented by my surroundings. I looked around the room trying to find my bronze haired angel but couldn't. Wasn't he the one who brought me here? Did I imagine him? No, I'm pretty sure he was here.

"Do you know why you passed out?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I guess… I think I was shocked I thought…." I paused, not knowing how to continue.

"You thought what?" Dr. Cullen asked me after a few seconds.

"I thought I had seen my _**dead** _boyfriend…. I must be going crazy" I said quietly and turned my head to the wall.

"No, you're not crazy. It's actually pretty common for people to think that they see someone that has passed, it's like what people say: "Everyone greaves differently"." Dr. Cullen said. I nodded. "Well, you can go, I called your dad and he's in the lobby waiting." I thanked him and left.

My dad was standing in the corner nearest to the door when I walked into the lobby.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" he asked

"yeah, dad I'm good" I said, "why don't you drive me to the school? I need to pick up my truck" I told him. He nodded and we walked out in comfortable silence.

* * *

Dad had gone back to work so I was in the house by myself. I did a little laundry and picked up the littles from daycare. Riley was being fussy and would cry every time that I tried to put her down so I was currently sitting on my bed with my little girl in my arms attempting to get some clothes folded. I sighed as I finished folding and put the clothes back into the laundry basket to be put away and laid down. Riley had finally fallen asleep and she looked so adorable.

_Ding Dong! _The doorbell rang, waking up not only Riley but Anthony who had previously sleeping in his crib across the room. "Ugh…" I muttered. I grabbed Anthony and who just looked up at me with his big brown eyes that were exact replicas of mine. After walking down the stairs I put both of them into the play pen that sat in the living room. I opened the door. "Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked shocked and confused. Why was Edward Cullen at my house? "Come on in, it's raining" I moved to the side to let him in.

"Did you know Edward Masen?" he blurted. _Did he seriously just ask that? What? How did he know my Edward? _I looked over at Edward and he looked shocked himself, like he didn't mean to actually say it.

"Uh...Um... Ye. Yeah, I, uh, I did…" I said. I looked at my lap, and then at the littles. They were sitting and playing with a few toys. Riley was playing with her stuffed lamb/blanket named lammy and Anthony who was chewing on his stuffed bear. I glanced to Edward who had been following my gaze. "We had been best friends" I started, "on my thirteenth birthday we admitted our feelings for each other and started dating." I sniffed as tears started to form in my eyes. "It was about a year and about two months ago when I found out that… I was pregnant. I was so scared, we were so young and Edward would just smile and say that it was alright, that we would be fine. He was so excited. A month after we found out I had a doctor's appointment and Edward was supposed to come, but didn't show up. I remember being so mad at him…then…then a few hours later the police called to say that a man had run a red light and hit Edward. They said he died on impact." I was nearly sobbing. "God, I miss him so much." I cried, "It was my fault, I texted him and he probably looked at his phone and…. And…" I sputtered. I grabbed a Kleenex and wiped my tears and blew my nose a few times.

"I'm sorry" I said. "So, why did you want to know?" I looked up at Edward who was staring at the twins. Then he looked at me,

"I remember" he said.


	4. Chapter 3: Don't Ever Let It End

Chapter 3 Song – "_Don't Ever Let It End"_ by Nickelback

**A/N: Hey guys! I published my original stories from figment onto FictionPress, don't forget to check them out! (Penname: The Obsessed Reader) I have 4 stories over there, 1 complete (One-Shot) and 3 in progress. If you get the chance please hop on over to my website (link in bio). I have changed some things and I now have a blog section. Fun.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and I don't own the Nickelback song mentioned above… if I did I would be BFFs with Avril…**

_Previously on ~ Raising ~ The ~ Littles ~_

_I looked up at Edward who was staring at the twins. Then he looked at me,_

"_I remember" he said._

Chapter 3: Don't Ever Let It End

Edward's POV

All the memories came flooding back to me, before all that I could remember from my human years was my name and the crash. I had remembered being worried about getting my destination on time, but I couldn't remember why I needed to be there or where I was going. Now, I remember everything – Bella and I as children, my parents, school, my friends, and most importantly – Bella and my relationship. Bella looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Bella, it's me… I'm Edward Masen" she looked at me shocked,

"Are you lying to me?" she asked; her voice was shaking, "because that is a sick joke"

"No, I'm not – it's really me. Edward Anthony Masen Jr., son of Edward Mason Sr. and Elizabeth Masen. I lived right down the street from you. You have a birthmark shaped like a pear right above your left hip, your favorite book is Wuthering Heights and for your 15th birthday I bought you a new copy because you had killed your own" Bella started crying and I wrapped my arms around her, "I love you"

"I love you too, so much. I missed you." She hiccupped, "How?" Her big brown eyes looked up to meet my gold ones. She wiggled out of my arms to face me.

"Carlisle Cullen found me. My mom's sedan was totaled and sat upside down in a ditch. I remember being in so much pain," I looked at Bella who flinched,

"I'm okay, go ahead" she said,

"So, Carlisle found me, I had been ejected from the car and had fallen unconscious due to blood loss and Carlisle said that he brought me to the hospital where the pronounced me dead. Carlisle took my body to his home, my pulse was so weak and he… bit me" Bella's face was blank, "he turned me into a vampire" Bella was completely calm, "I'm a monster, I hadn't been able to remember my human life, I had forgotten you, our baby." Bella was crying, I waited for the screaming. I waited for her to turn to me and say that I was a mons-

"I don't care. I love you and I'm so happy you're going to be able to see your children grow up," She smiled through her tears… "And you said **baby **but, the appointment that I had while you…" She grimaced, "ya know, I found out that I was pregnant with twins" I laughed, that had been a little of a shock,

"I know," I put my hands on my face and said quietly, "I missed all of it…"

"It wasn't your fault" she cut me off. "You didn't have a choice… It was my fault" she whispered the last part. I looked at her, shocked.

"That is not true!" I told her, how in the world could it be her fault? I was the one driving, not her. She wasn't the person who ran the red light and hit me. How could she blame herself for this?

"Yes it is" she hiccupped, "I texted you… you weren't looking at the road…", she let out a loud sob, "it was my fault…my fault…" she cried. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and held her tight, but not too tight. I held her as she let her tears out.

"It was NOT your fault" I said sternly, "there was no way to have predicted it." I sighed, "I was the one who decided to respond to it" I kissed her forehead, "it was not your fault. I love you."

"I love you too. Now, do you want to meet your children?" she asked me. I smiled,

"Definitely" she walked over to the pack 'n play and picked up a little girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a simple pink onsie that said "Momma's Angel" on it and in the other arm she picked up a little boy with bronze hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a green onsie that said, "Mess with my mommy, deal with me". She handed me the little boy,

"This is Anthony Masen" she moved her arms so that the little girl was facing me, "and this is Riley Masen". I looked down at the little boy that I held in my arms, my son. _My son._ I held him close, careful not to crush him, and at that moment I wished that I could cry.

"Hi Anthony, I'm your daddy" I said softly and kissed his cheek. I looked at Riley and tickled her foot. She smiled in the most adorable way and it was contagious. I smiled back and then at Bella. "Thank you so much. I am so proud of you." I told her, then careful of the two babies in our arms kissed her. Her pulse raised and her blood smelled so sweet, but I didn't want to bite her. I could never hurt her.

I held our children and looked down at them, and back at my Bella. These three people who mean the world to me. I would protect them with my whole self, because I loved my family. Bella looked at me,

"I can't believe you're actually here" she said quietly and I noticed that Anthony had fallen asleep in my arms. I carefully balanced out son on my one arm and reached my other hand out to caress her cheek.

"I will never leave you again." I said, "I promise."


End file.
